I want to know what love is
by Lothiriel84
Summary: Pensava che l'avrebbe odiata per averlo privato della sua vendetta. Pensava che non si sarebbe mai più innamorato, dopo Angela e Charlotte. Aveva torto. E – per una volta – era più che disposto ad ammetterlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1**

Quello di infiltrarsi nelle cucine altrui per prepararsi una tazza di tè era un vizio che non avrebbe mai perso. Anche se non gli capitava spesso di trovare esattamente la qualità di tè che preferiva.

Sorrise. Ricordava ancora l'occasione in cui Lisbon l'aveva acquistato, alcuni mesi prima.

Era una delle prime volte in cui aveva dormito nel suo appartamento, dopo l'arresto di John il Rosso. A dire la verità quella sera sarebbe toccato a Rigsby ospitarlo, ma aveva addotto una serie di scuse poco chiare che suggerivano una cosa soltanto: un appuntamento con Van Pelt. E così era toccato di nuovo a Lisbon.

L'aveva trascinato nel minimarket più vicino, dove aveva acquistato i generi di conforto che riteneva indispensabili per sopravvivere ad un'altra serata con lui – la seconda in appena tre giorni: gelato, pop-corn, fragole, e naturalmente una scatola di tè. Lo sguardo perplesso della commessa di fronte ad una spesa tanto stravagante era quasi riuscito a strappargli una risata – la prima da quando John il Rosso era stato catturato.

Era strano quanto le cose fossero cambiate da allora.

Pensava che l'avrebbe odiata per averlo privato della sua vendetta. Pensava che non si sarebbe mai più innamorato, dopo Angela e Charlotte. Aveva torto. E – per una volta – era più che disposto ad ammetterlo.

Come avrebbe potuto odiare Lisbon, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui? Compreso il fatto di impedirgli di uccidere John il Rosso, in fondo. Non si trattava soltanto di rispettare le leggi – di credere nel valore della giustizia.

Lisbon l'aveva fatto per lui. E, in un certo senso, le era grato di questo.

Tutto sommato aveva avuto comunque la sua vendetta. John il Rosso non esisteva più. Fine della storia.

Lasciar andare Angela e Charlotte era stato più difficile. In tutti quegli anni, il loro ricordo si era indissolubilmente legato al dolore e al senso di colpa. Le aveva amate, e non era stato capace di proteggerle. Non poteva tradirle ancora una volta.

Era stato solo un paio di giorni prima che si era deciso a dire loro addio. Si era recato al cimitero – un mazzo di rose bianche per Angela, e margherite per Charlotte – e aveva parlato a lungo con loro. Aveva promesso che non le avrebbe dimenticate. E che, questa volta, non avrebbe ripetuto di nuovo gli stessi errori.

Fu lo squillo del cellulare a distoglierlo dalle sue meditazioni.

"Ciao, tesoro. Senti già la mia mancanza?", scherzò affettuosamente.

"Jane, ti ho mandato a prendere i miei vestiti un'ora fa. Non pensavo che ci avresti messo tanto. O forse ti sei messo a curiosare in giro per il mio appartamento?"

Rise. In ospedale Lisbon gli aveva ingiunto di non ficcare il naso tra le sue cose, ma con un tono decisamente poco convincente – come se in fondo non le importasse.

"Stavolta ti stupirò, Lisbon. Non ho fatto nulla del genere, parola d'onore. Stavo solo… riflettendo. E bevendo il mio tè, naturalmente".

"Patrick… tutto bene?", si informò lei – una sfumatura di preoccupazione nella sua voce.

"Andiamo, Teresa. Pensare è un'attività che generalmente non viene classificata come pericolosa".

"A parte quando sei tu a farlo".

"Questo è un colpo sleale".

"Jane, se non mi porti quei vestiti come faccio ad uscire di qui? Ti assicuro che ne ho abbastanza di stare in ospedale".

"Dammi dieci minuti e sono da te".

"Ci vogliono venti minuti da casa mia all'ospedale".

"Posso farcela in dieci minuti, sul serio".

"Sinceramente preferirei che tu arrivassi qui tutto intero. Evitando di prendere una multa per eccesso di velocità, se possibile".

"D'accordo. Facciamo un quarto d'ora".

"Jane…"

"A dopo", concluse rapidamente lui, prima di riattaccare.

Recuperò la borsa che aveva appoggiato su una sedia ed uscì. Anche lui non vedeva l'ora che Teresa lasciasse l'ospedale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

Si disse che doveva sembrare uno stupido con in mano quella tazza di tè – ormai freddo – di cui non aveva toccato neppure un sorso. Non che gli importasse gran che, d'altra parte. In quel momento l'idea di distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Teresa gli sembrava assurda almeno quanto quella di smettere di respirare.

Il fatto di aver rischiato di perderla lo rendeva ancora più attento ai minimi dettagli. Il modo in cui le sue labbra si piegavano quando sorrideva. I capelli scuri che scendevano ad accarezzarle la linea del collo. Il breve lampo di desiderio che si accendeva nei suoi occhi ogni volta che si posavano sulla scatola di cioccolatini.

Rigsby aveva decisamente visto giusto: nonostante tentasse di non darlo a vedere, Lisbon aveva apprezzato i suoi cioccolatini molto di più dei fiori di Van Pelt o della bottiglia di vino di Cho.

Certo, ammesso che ora Rigsby non glieli divorasse tutti. Mentre si allungava per prenderne un altro, Van Pelt gli assestò una gomitata tra le costole – strappandogli un gemito di dolore. Cho si limitò a scuotere la testa, mentre Lisbon nascose una risata chinandosi sulla sua tazza di caffè.

Un sorriso sfiorò le labbra di Jane. Era piacevole tornare alla normalità. E quella piccola festa improvvisata nell'appartamento di Lisbon aveva tutta l'aria di un raduno di famiglia.

Si decise infine a posare la sua tazza ancora piena. Mentre si chinava sul tavolino, colse uno sguardo d'intesa tra Cho e Van Pelt che lo lasciò vagamente sorpreso. Tuttavia il significato di quell'occhiata gli fu chiaro appena qualche istante più tardi.

"Dobbiamo andare, capo. Hightower ci aspetta in ufficio".

Van Pelt si alzò in piedi, subito imitata da Cho e Rigsby – nonostante quest'ultimo avesse un'aria vagamente perplessa. Evidentemente quella di Hightower era solo una scusa.

Lisbon li accompagnò alla porta, quindi sedette di nuovo sul divano. Prese un cioccolatino, lo scartò lentamente e lo gustò in silenzio. Infine buttò lì, con tono di apparente indifferenza: "Tu non vai?"

Jane non rispose subito. Prese posto accanto a lei sul divano, e dopo un attimo di esitazione le circondò le spalle con un braccio.

"No. Come ho già detto, ho intenzione di rimanere qui e di prendermi cura di te".

"Dovresti invece aiutare i ragazzi con il nuovo caso".

"Non c'è nessun nuovo caso".

"Allora perché Hightower li avrebbe convocati?"

"Non l'ha fatto. Diciamo che Van Pelt e gli altri hanno voluto semplicemente… essere discreti, ecco tutto".

"Che significa?"

"Andiamo, Lisbon, davvero non lo sai?"

Sorrise quando l'espressione di lei gli confermò l'esattezza della sua supposizione. A volte era deliziosamente lenta nel comprendere certe cose…

"Credo che abbiano indovinato tutto. A proposito di noi due, intendo. O, a voler essere precisi, con ogni probabilità è stato Cho il primo ad intuirlo – e poi a riferirlo agli altri".

Lisbon si voltò verso di lui, inclinando il capo da un lato e scrutandolo negli occhi.

"E cosa c'è esattamente tra noi due, Jane?"

"Personalmente speravo che saresti stata tu a darmi qualche suggerimento in proposito. Temo di essere un po' fuori allenamento in questo settore".

"Oh, piantala. Come se io fossi un esperta in materia".

"Suppongo sia questo il momento in cui dovrei cercare di dissuaderti. Metterti in guardia sui rischi che correresti fidandoti di uno come me, e cose del genere".

"Jane, ormai ti conosco da… quanti anni? Otto? So perfettamente a cosa vado incontro. E il rischio non è mai stato qualcosa che possa spaventarmi o farmi cambiare idea".

"Al contrario", rise lui, accarezzandole piano la spalla. "Ad ogni modo, non potrai dire che non ti avevo avvertito".

"Sei un idiota, Jane", mormorò lei con convinzione, sistemandosi in modo più confortevole contro al suo petto.

Stranamente, di tutte le cose che lei avrebbe potuto dire, era proprio questa che desiderava davvero sentire. Questa, questa era la _sua_ Lisbon.

"Certo che sono un idiota", replicò stringendola a sé. "Hai appena rischiato di morire per colpa mia".

"Per la precisione, sei _tu_ che hai rischiato di essere ucciso. Il resto l'ho fatto di mia spontanea volontà. In ogni caso ne abbiamo già parlato, e non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo di nuovo".

"Agli ordini, capo".

"Già, perché tu sei quello che di solito obbedisce ai miei ordini, giusto?"

Jane rise di nuovo, quindi le passò una mano tra i capelli.

"Sono contento che tu stia bene", disse in tono improvvisamente serio.

"Lo stesso vale per me. Ma spero che quella di doverti salvare la vita non diventi un'abitudine".

Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti, ascoltando l'uno il respiro dell'altro. Poi, inaspettatamente, Lisbon gli diede un pizzicotto sul braccio.

"Ehi! Si può sapere cosa ho fatto per meritarlo?"

Notò uno scintillio malizioso nei suoi occhi verdi.

"Patrick Jane, vuoi deciderti a baciarmi, o devo farlo io?"

"Non sapevo che fossi così impaziente, agente Lisbon", la stuzzicò lui – divertendosi immensamente. Quindi, per una volta, fece esattamente come lei gli aveva chiesto.


End file.
